


Communication Issues

by ElliiRuno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, I am so fucking sorry, M/M, blowjob, there is no real beta, this was written at 3-4am dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliiRuno/pseuds/ElliiRuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an early morning/late night fic about two of my original characters who are very dear to me. I wanted them to fuck. Rolls out of the window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend), [SucreSkull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucreSkull/gifts).



_` (dirty talk or verbal seduction; sweet talking; reciting poetry; talking someone to orgasm; talking during sex; pillow talk; phone sex; speech becoming broken as one is aroused or upset; being inarticulate or articulate; aphasia; talking fast; miscommunication and misunderstandings in general; lack of a shared language) ` ___

Red's face shows a mixture of pain and pleasure as Keith sucks on the already prominent dark marks on his skin. He refuses to let the smaller one roll his hips in the direction of Keith's knee near them. Keith has one hand on the redheads hips, promptly pinning them to the couch, the other on the back of Red's neck.  
He stops his abuse of the tender skin, to lean near his lovers ear and whisper, 'don't try to dominate, you know that doesn't work~~'. Red let's out a groan, not trying to conceal it at all. Keith swiftly takes off Red's shirt and throws it on the ground next to the couch.  
Red tuggs at his lovers shirt and through his moans desperately manages to choke out, 'yours too.' In response Keith hastily kisses him, their wet and swollen lips meeting for a minute, as he slowly pulls his hoodie up and breaks the kiss to pull it over his head.  
Keith gets off the couch to pick up Red's shirt and put both of the pieces of clothing on the side of the couch, while Red mouths something similar to, 'god, babe, please, don't tease me.' That is, if you pull the words out from his panting and the shaky breaths as he is left on the couch - incredibly aroused, sweaty, with swollen lips and a purple neck. After placing the clothes on the side if the couch, Keith quickly and roughly kisses him, with animal like hunger. When he feels clumsy hands trying to undo his pants, he takes them by the wrists and pins them to either sides of Red's hips. He leans in for a kiss, still pinning his hands down.  
Instead, he whispers close to Red's face, 'I will tease you how fucking much I want to, and you know it~'. Red tries to lean into him with a small, tired smirk on his face, but before he can, Keith pulls away completely and slides off the couch, onto the floor. One hand holds onto Red's hip, while the other undoes his jeans. Red almost hisses when his dick is finally released out of his boxers. Keith's smirk only widens when he hears that. He starts with slow strokes along his shaft, which make Red lean back in the couch and his breath even out with the pace. He stretches his lips around the head after a few steady strokes to which Red incoherently groans in response. Keith swipes his tongue over the tip, gathering the small bead of pre-cum.  
That is always enough to make Red's vision blurry, make him swear with words he can't even pronounce at the time, but he still tries to cry out 'fuck.' Keith stops stroking by removing his hand and instead he lowers his head and hollows his cheeks. Red's hands instinctively fly in his hair and he makes no movement to remove them.  
It doesn't take a long time for Red to be warning him by two 'i'mm's as Keith lowers his head the last time. As he stands up he wipes away some drips of fluid from his chin with his forearm.  
As he sits next to his boy, who's deeply, but calmly breathing, he says, 'that was fun, hm.' This earns him a jab with an elbow straight in his naked stomach. 


End file.
